Please Be Mine
by eccentricwriter94
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life is forever changed when he discovers he is a veela and that Hermione Granger is his mate.
1. Chapter 1

To say that Draco Malfoy was in pain would be wrong in the physical sense yet, in the emotional sense you would be correct. It had been three months, two weeks, and a day since he had found that his veela mate was the one and only Hermione Anne Granger. It had been two months, one week, and four days since the Malfoy family had joined the light side to help their son to bond with his pre ordained mate. You my dear readers may be thinking to yourselves "Well how selfish can one family be to just switch sides for ones family benefit," but that is where you are wrong. How can I help you see that your logic is corrupt? Ah, the beginning that sounds to be the best answer.

On the eve Draco Malfoy's fifteenth birthday is where it began. The Malfoy family was sitting in the dining room when a most curious even took place. The family was just about to begin the fourth course of dinner, when a shrill scream seeming emitted from the young Malfoy heir. The parents of this heir seemed calm and collected during this seemingly crucial period and all that was able to be heard from their mouths was a sigh of annoyance that said "And so it begins." You my dear readers are probably saying to yourselves "What selfish gits called parents to that poor adolescent in pain named Draco," but once again you are wrong. You see, this was not the kind of death threatening pain, oh no. This was the pain of a young male adolescent's veela transformation. Dear readers this was the most important night of the whole Malfoy family's destiny. Because this was the night Draco Malfoy became a veela and found out who his pre-ordained mate was, and as you very well know this was the night that turned their world upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

The shouts were becoming alarmingly louder to the parents of the young Malfoy heir who were waiting in the hallway outside of their son's room. "Not long now my sweet," said the father to his wife.

A few minutes past,

A few more,

And

It was over. The shouts deceased and all became quiet except for a few pleasured moans coming from the young veela. "What is happening?" said Narcissa Malfoy. "Nothing to worry about darling, Draco is having his wakening dream," said Lucius. And all to be heard for the next hour a few pleasured moans from the room and a nervous humming emitting from Narcissa.

~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~

The most delectable and breathtaking smell was assaulting the young veela. He was running through a forest following after the maiden who held captive of the aroma. The leaves beneath his feet crunched loudly breaking the silence of the forest except for a few giggles escaping the maiden. Her feet made no sound; she seemed to be running a few inches off the ground. Draco's eyes left her feet and upward. She had delicate small body covered in a thin summer dress, yet it was perfectly voluptuous in its curves. Draco's eyes were drawn further upward where he saw the maiden's hair. It was a mound of delicious chocolate and caramel swirls stopping just below her shoulders. A quick glance was shared between the two and Draco realized who she was. It was Hermione Granger who became the most beautiful creature upon this earth at that moment (in Draco's opinion of course). Her almond colored eyes were torn away from his own. Draco began to speed up and grabbed the sweet creature from behind. He drifted them down to the floor of the forest and a soft squeal came from her. "What took you so long this time? Were you caught up in my beauty again," teased her soft angelic voice. "I'm sorry. You kept taking my breath away," breathed Draco. There was a comfortable silence until she sighed "I love you." "Really?" questioned Draco. "Of course, silly," she laughed. Then…

It was gone.

"Draco. Honey, are you okay?" said Narcissa. "No, she's gone," Draco sighed. "Well, who is she?" inquired Lucious. "Hermione Granger," Draco sighed thinking of the pretty girl. "What the mudblood!" spat Lucius. "Never call her that again, or you will not be considered my father but my enemy" Draco seethed while grabbing his father by his neck. "Draco! Your father was just surprised let him go," shouted Narcissa "And Lucius one would think that you would have the sense not to say such a thing after being a veela yourself!" Draco reluctantly let go of his father who began taking large gulps of air as though it were a luxury. After the eldest Malfoy caught his breath he said "Well, you know what we have to do Narcissa. Who would thought we, the Malfoys, would be joining the light side?" "Father it is not some chore, I have wanted and thought of joining the Order of the Phoenix for some time now after talking to Professor Snape. Their beliefs are true. And even if they were not it is better than following some power crazed orphan who hates muggles and muggleborns; who is a halfblood himself," ranted Draco. "Darling, Draco and I have been thinking of joining the Order for some time now. You cannot blame us Voldemort is just one power crazed wizard," soothed Narcissa. "I know yet it is just difficult giving up all the beliefs ingrained into my head for years, but Draco I give you my word that I will try," stated Lucius. And that my dear readers is how the malfoy family became a crucial part of the order. With all the inside information on Voldemort they were giving to the Order who could deny them entrance?


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sat in his bed at Grimmuald Place. He felt as if the fates was laughing at his miserable life. Here he was so close to the woman of his dreams (this being quite literally the truth), but she felt just as far away as from him as 2 years ago when he found out she was his mate. He was currently getting ready for his sixth year and another year of leers and flirting of other men toward HIS Hermione. It wasn't as if he and Hermione weren't close. Oh no, they were close as two best buddies could be! Hermione had been one of the only people to accept Draco when he arrived at the Order's doorstep. She said that she had always believed there was something more to him, that he had more depth than to believe in radical and insane ideas of that monster.

Soon after they became fast friends, she learned to trust him with her life and vice versa. However, Harry and Ron didn't come around till the past summer. Draco bailed the two out of getting in trouble with the Order for breaking curfew laws. It seemed so silly to think that all it took was a few words to the elders and they were friends for life. And that as it was, they soon began to be known as the Golden Quartet by many Order members, as not one of them being found without one of the others. Draco chuckled to himself at the thought of their title, the Golden Quartet. Could none of the members have chosen something more creative and maybe a bit more masculine? Although, from the pictures of singing quartets that Hermione had shown him, the mustaches seemed quite the addition of facial hair. He could make a mustache like that look great.

But, he was getting off course; he needed to figure out a way out of the friend zone. Harry and Ron taunted him mercilessly once they learned he had the hots for their bookworm. Moreover, they did not take heed to giving him any ideas to solve this dilemma either.

Draco sighed to himself, what was he to do? No one had ever warned him of the friend zone. Growing up a rather handsome man with his chiseled features and stormy eyes paired with his silky pale blonde hair that just brushed his eyes, he did not have trouble with girls. They adored his every move, some even having the gall to tell him his breathing was beautiful.

Nonetheless, they had no chance when adorning the halls was the one Hermione Granger. Draco adored _her_ breathing and everything about the young girl. Yet, who could resist her delicate beauty? She had become the class' greatest diamond in the rough. She wasn't even half-way through being polished, and every boy in their grade (albeit Harry and Ron) was in love with her. Draco couldn't blame them though for loving his mate as well though; she was breath-taking and stunning with her rich chocolate and caramel swirls of hair, petite but curvy figure, and fiery golden eyes that lit up with any and every emotion. Just thinking of his mate now made him want to grab her from her place by the fire, drag her to his room, and kiss those round rosy lips until they were swollen. Draco knew he couldn't do this though, one reason being that they were best friends and best friends don't just drag each other around and snog them senseless. The other reason was that Draco didn't know if he could stop once he saw her in that state, it wasn't that he would take her unwillingly ( the veela pheromones would make sure she was more than willing), but he just wanted her to fall in love with him before they began any kind of relationship. He was whipped and he knew it, but he relished in the idea rather than detest it. He loved Hermione and not just because they were destined for each other, but because for the person she had become in his life. She was caring, loving, forgiving, sympathetic, intelligent, bold, and his closest friend. He never met anyone like her and he knew he never would again (in this life or the next). He was just glad the fates had chosen such a better half for him to live with for the rest of his life (this time around anyway), though he did wish they would stop using his life as entertainment by putting him in the friend zone to the love of his life!

Draco knew there was no use moping anymore, he had to get ready to go to Diagon Alley with Hermione for supplies. Maybe, while there he could make some progress out of this pile of dragon dung his life had become.

**So what do you think about his continuation to my story that has been on hiatus for some odd years? Yeah, sorry about that fellow readers! Forgivness probably only comes with a follow up chapter right? Well I promise another in two weeks' time! Thank you for being so devoted to read the chapter and this bold writing at the bottom that no one reads! **

**~Eccentricwriter94**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stepped out the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, brushing off the ashes that had settled on his jacket. Tom gave him a friendly wave which he returned rather aloofly. He was not in need of one of Tom's rather lengthy chats. There was only one face he wanted to see, Hermione's. He quickly moved to the back of the inn dodging its rather rowdy and drunken customers. He tapped the bricks with quick efficiency and strode through the wall's new replacement of an arch.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. The streets of Diagon Alley were calmer than usual meaning he could get Hermione sooner than he had first imagined. They had decided to meet up in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and he had anticipated a rather large crowd to be gathered around the shop. However, as he looked down the cobblestone lane he only saw a few lingering faces in front of the shop, not the large crowd he expected. He began to quicken his pace as he neared the shop as he felt the pull from his mate being in such close proximity. He could smell her delicious scent already and although he now had more control than when he first discovered his inheritance, his head still swam with her scent and presence every time she was close. He opened the door to the shop and the twin's interesting choice of bell went off. He took no notice as Hermione's scent washed over him. He could feel her giddiness and a smile began to stretch across his face. He saw a few classmates who began giving him strange looks; Draco Malfoy had become an enigma to them. First, he had befriended the Golden Trio and now he smiled with giddiness. What had become of the world?

Draco took no heed and continued on his path to the only thing that really mattered to him. But, then he saw a sight that stopped him in his tracks. There was his mate (looking beautiful and clearly irresistible to all males surrounding her) with that pompous git McLaggen. Hermione was clearly unaware of his interest (all male interest in her actually) in her. She was rambling on about the history of the pygmy puff when he "accidentally" knocked over one. Draco watched as Hermione bent over to pick it up and then noticed McLaggen's gaze which clearly was directed on Hermione's bum. Draco suddenly felt jealousy and anger rush through his veins red and hot. He balled his hands into fists and tried to casually walk over to the pair.

"My, my McLaggen just going to watch as a lady picks up your mess," Draco spat as he picked up the pygmy puff for Hermione and handed it to her. She apparently had not seen him yet and he kept it that way and stood behind her.

McLaggen turned bright red and started to open and close his mouth like a fish with his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. He suddenly turned quickly away from Draco's intense gaze; it was too much to bear.

"Draco," Hermione squealed. She quickly buried herself in his embrace.

Draco felt all of his anger leave as quickly as it appeared, washing away with his mate's touch. His head began swimming again and a goofy smile appeared on his face.

"Where have you been," she questioned with a smile. "I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh here and there," Draco responded. He tried to appear aloof, but the devilish smile on his fae betrayed him.

"You forgot to set your alarm, didn't you," Hermione accused. He didn't respond this time and merely shrugged his shoulders with a mysterious smile.

"Never mind then, we have too many things to buy for school to waste with this idle chatter. Come along," she commanded while she grabbed his hand and lead him out onto the street. Draco did not put up a fight and obediently followed with a large smile plastered on his face.


End file.
